Goodbye Hinata
by o.O Yumi Kasumi O.o
Summary: What happens when one person tries to tell someone they love them? What happens when one mission goes wrong? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"**Hinata…Hinata! Hinata wake up! Please wake up!" Kiba yelled shaking Hinata.**

"**K-Kiba …I…I…" Hinata used her last strength to talk, trying to say three simple words. Hinata's arms tried to reach Kiba's face but couldn't.**

**Her cold body, laid there in Kiba's warm arms.**

"**Hinata…HINATA!!!" Kiba yelled, tears falling down his cheeks, with the sky crying with him too.**

**Kurenai shedding tears with the loss of one of her team member. And Shino, his back facing Hinata, hid his feelings from the others.**

"**Goodbye…Hinata…" Kiba whispered and kissed her on her forehead.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

'_Today seems like a nice day._' I thought looking out the window.

As I stepped outside I was surprised to see Kiba and Shino waiting for me.

"H-Hey Hinata, Kurenai told us that we have to meet her at the training ground, so we thought we come here and tell you ourselves." Kiba explain.

"Thanks. I wonder what she wants us for." I said.

"Yeah, same here." Kiba replied

"Hey Shino, are you okay? You never said a word since I came outside." I asked him, very curious.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about something." He replied in a quiet tone.

"What is it? Are you thinking about a special someone, huh?" Kiba smirked.

Shino blushed.

"Ahahaha! I was right! BARK! BARK!!" Kiba laughed as well as Akamaru.

I couldn't help but laugh and smile. I knew today would be a nice day.

* * *

'_I have to break the news to them. The mission they are assigned to…is…_' Kurenai thought but was interrupted by Kiba's laughter. 

"Hey Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba yelled.

"Hello Kurenai-sensei" Hinata softly said.

'Shino won't say anything…knowing its Shino' "Hey guys! How was your morning?"

"It was okay, the usual. So, why you called us over here?" Kiba asked.

"You have been assigned a mission from the 5th Hokage"

"And…"

'_This is the reason why he annoys me…_' "Well…this mission is…an A-Rank mission."

They were all speechless. An awkward silence grew. Each shocked until…

"Phffff. Don't worry we'll be able to complete this mission!" Kiba yelled. "BARK! BARK!"

'_Kiba…reminds me of Naruto…_' Hinata said smiling and blushing at Kiba.

"You guys have a week to train and get ready" '_I just hope…they all return safely_.'

* * *

'_Hinata…are you watching me? I swear on my life…I'll protect you on this mission_' I know that this mission is an A-Rank, but I got to make sure to complete this mission without anyone getting badly injured. 

**FLASHBACK**

"Kurenai-sensei, how come we were assigned the A-Rank mission? I mean we are only Chuunin." Hinata asked.

"It's either because we are the only ninjas that has not been assigned missions or there is no one else"

"I see…" Shino said.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I noticed that Hinata had a worried face, so this is why I'll protect her no matter what.

* * *

**Day 1**

'Six days until the mission…' Hinata thought as she practiced her byakugan.

'Hinata sure looks worried…' Kiba thought worried too.

"Hey Hinata, you mind if I train with you?"

"No not at all"

They both smiled and turned the other way blushing.

* * *

**Day 5**

"Hey Shino, learn any new techniques that I should be aware of?" Kiba asked.

"Yes…"

-awkward silence-

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe…"

"Yes?"

"No…"

"No?"

"No…"

"Well what is it?"

"Maybe…"

"Grrr…"

"Yes…"

"Yes?"

"No…"

"Agh!!!"

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Day 6**

As I was training for the big day tomorrow, I see Naruto coming up to me.

'_Naruto…_' I thought

"H-Hey Hinata, um, I was wondering…would u like to go out with me?"

'_OMG! Did he really ask me out?_' I looked around first, and I saw Kiba and Akamaru training.

'_Why am I feeling happy whenever I look at Kiba? Have I fallen for him? But what about Naruto?_'

_**Pick Kiba!**_

'_Huh? Who's this?'_

_**I'm your inner self**_

'_I have an inner self?'_

_**Yup, and your inner self is telling you to pick Kiba**_

'_What about Naruto?'_

_**Did he go out with you when you guys where 12? No. All he cared about was Sakura. But Kiba was there for you.**_

'_You're right'_

_**Aren't I always?**_

"N-Naruto, I'm sorry, but I already have someone I like."

"Oh…well I guess I deserve it for turning you down when we where little. Sorry Hinata. But we're still friends right?"

"Yea."_ 'I can't believe I actually turned down Naruto!'_

"Cool. Want to get some ramen?"

"Sorry Naruto, but I have to train I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow."

"That's cool. Good luck on it. See you later."

As I waved to Naruto, I saw Kiba walking towards me.

* * *

"Go Akamaru! Dynamic Air Marking!!"

"Good job Akamaru!"

'_Naruto? What's he doing with Hinata? Hm…I should go ask her what Naruto wanted.'_

"Bye Naruto!" Hinata waved.

"Hey Hinata, why was Naruto here?"

"He asked me out."

'_WTF!!! I hope she said no_' "What did you say?"

"I said no…"

'_Yes! One point for Kiba none for Naruto!'_

"I see…why did you turn him down? I thought you liked him?"

"Well…there is someone else I like…" Hinata faced Kiba, blushing, and turned away.

"blushesWell I'm going to go back…over there…and train some more."

I was still trying to figure out who was the guy she liked.

* * *

**Day of the Mission**

As the four of them were standing in the Hokage's room, Hinata looked at Kurenai.

'_Kurenai-sensei…why didn't you tell us…'_

**FLASHBACK**

As Hinata was heading for the Hokage's room, she head Kurenai talking in another room.

"Hokage, why this mission? Can't you give it to a jounin or something? They are just Chuunin."

"I'm sorry Kurenai, but there is no one else left in the village."

"Can't you wait for some other team to come back and give them this mission? This mission is too dangerous for them."

"They have to be delivered ASAP."

"Hokage…what if "they" attack them while they deliver it?"

"Then you must go with them on this mission if you are worried. End of discussion."

Hinata was trembling with fear, frozen as a icicle. Until she heard Kurenai coming out the door. Hinata ran to where Kiba and Shino were.

"Hey Hinata! You're late. It's not like you to be late" Kiba asked worried.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_Kurenai…'_

'_Hinata…are you okay? You are looking a little pale. If you're scared, then I'll protect you.'_ Kiba thought looking at Hinata's worried face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

As Team 8 head toward the Lightning Country, the four never noticed that someone or something as following them.

'_Why do I have a feeling someone is following us?'_ Hinata thought, paranoid.

"Kurenai-sensei…" Hinata softly said.

"I know…whatever you do, don't look back." whispered Kurenai. Akamaru whimpered while Kiba tried to quiet him down. Shino left one of his bugs on the trail to see if he can catch who ever is following them.

'_There are two huh?_' Shino thought as the bug crawled back in his sleeve.

* * *

"Shall we attack them now?" one of the followers said.

"Not yet. We have to wait until they receive the scroll"

"What's so special about the scroll?"

"That scroll contains high information about the Jinchuuriki and their Bijuu."

"We only know about two Jinchuuriki. But if we steal that scroll, will we be able to know all the other Jinchuuriki's weakness?"

"That's the point of this whole mission." '_sigh I had to get stuck with the newcomer. Why didn't the leader choose some else…'_

* * *

"Kurenai can we eat it's been six hours and I'm starving." Kiba complained.

"Fine…but we eat until we reach a near by village."

'_Are they still following us? I see…_' Shino was talking to his bugs.

"Is that a village over there?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Okay you guys we are only spending the night over there and we leave first thing in the morning."

"Yes, sensei!" said everyone.

Kiba ran to the closest restaurant and it turned out to be a ramen shop.

"Oh man, I'm starving! I guess ramen have to do." Kiba said eat at least 4 bowls of ramen. Akamaru whimpered. "Here you go boy, I'd never forget you." Kiba smiled feeding Akamaru some ramen too.

'_Kiba is just like Naruto back in the days.'_ Hinata thought while looking at Kiba.

"Hey Hinata, why are you not eating?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, um, it's because I don't have any…" Hinata tried to finish but Kiba cut her off by handing her a bowl of ramen. Hinata stared at Kiba's smiling face. "Thanks." She said smiling back.

"Kurenai-sensei, where are we spending the night?" Shino asked.

"We are going to spend the night in that hotel over there." She pointed at the fancy looking hotel across the ramen shop.

"Wow, it's so fancy." Hinata gazed at it.

"Hinata and I are going to sleep in room 14. The guys are in room 15. Okay? Okay that's settled. You guys can roam around if you want but don't stay out to long because you'll never know what will happen."

"Yes, sensei!" They agreed to come back around nine.

* * *

"Deidara, I'm sleepy."

"Tobi be a good boy and shut up!!" Deidara said looking at Tobi angrily. This two share a very strained relationship. Always eager to impress his new teammates, Tobi is prone to excitement. This often annoys Deidara who tries to do his best to show Tobi what it means to be an Akatsuki member. So they aren't the best of teammates.

"Deidara…"

"Shut up Tobi."

"But Deidara…"

"Tobi!!"

"Excuse me guys but you know you are trespassing on my property." A guy said from behind.

"Are we really?" Deidara replied while making a explosive in his hands.

"If you don't get off I'll have to call the police." Deidara then throws the explosive near him.

"WHAT THE!!!" The explosive blew and so did his body.

"You should never tell an Akatsuki member what to do." Deidara smirked.

"YAY! I DID IT!" Tobi yelled. Deidara gave Tobi a glare and walked away into the trees. "Deidara wait up!"


End file.
